


So Much That It Hurts

by RAIDEO



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Emmet is a cop AU, HWFDI verse, M/M, Unrequited, this is from that... it just doesnt fit the tone of the longer more serious format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAIDEO/pseuds/RAIDEO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Cop is driving home from dropping Emmet off at his apartment and a song comes on the radio.  Little drabble I wrote while listening to "Ink" by Coldplay because I'm garbage throw me iN THE TRASh</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much That It Hurts

_‘All I know_

_All I know’_

What’d he know?  Bad Cop frowned to himself, his fists tightening on the steering wheel.  This guy was just some celebrity with a pretty voice and a talent for cranking out pop hits for the radio.   _What’d he know about anything he was going through?_

This was hell.  It was times like these that the police chief almost wished things could go back to how they had been.  At least then, there was only one song on the radio and it wasn’t about some horrible love-story garbage like this one.  Someone else did all your thinking for you.  They told you how to be and what to do, and you didn’t have to worry about **_feelings_**.  Sure it came with the pain and torture… and the fear.  But this came with fear too.  It was an unpredictable kind of fear that left him feeling helpless.

He was driving home from dropping off Emmet at his apartment.  He'd had a little too much at the party the boys at the station had thrown for his birthday and B insisted on driving.  He cursed his protective instincts for Emmet.  It’d be so much easier to avoid Brickowski if he didn’t have to make sure he was safe all the time.  Bad Cop hated how he felt around him- scared… lonely.  Lovesick too, but he couln't admit it to himself now.  The man was so affectionate tonight too… it made him sick.  From how cheesy it all was of course… he reminded himself.  Definitely not because Emmet’s smile made his stomach flutter and every time he caught his gaze it made him so nervous his heart skipped several beats.  That’d be completely ridiculous.

    _‘Is that I’m lost_

_Whenever you go’_

B caught himself glancing at the empty passenger seat.  Fuck, this **_was_** ridiculous.  He missed him.  _He fucking **missed** Emmet Brickowski._   God, he needed to pull himself together.  He was a grown-ass man. This shouldn’t be a problem.  Losing sleep over unrequited love was a thing bad romance novel characters and angel-voiced music celebrities did, not people like him!

Bad Cop was startled from his thoughts when he arrived at his apartment.  He hardly remembered most of the drive.  Everything felt surreal.  Every moment, he was thinking about things like this… anything could trigger these feelings now.  His heart ached unbearably, and he wanted nothing more than for it to stop.  He grabbed onto the key to yank it from the ignition- he’d go upstairs and drink all of this away until he was able to sleep, but he couldn’t move.  All he could do was listen to the lyrics as they poured from his radio.

  _‘All I know_

_Is that I love you so’_

He did… he loved that idiot so much.  For the first time in months, he started to cry as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel.  He couldn’t stop it, as much as he wanted to.  Nothing ever broke him like this was breaking him.  It was in his system and he couldn’t get it out.  He’d seen torture, he’d had to stop countless armed criminals.  Bad Cop was a force to be reckoned with in the face of danger, but this… this had him crying like a baby in his car, drooped over the steering wheel while sitting in the parking lot outside his apartment.  And all it had taken was a well timed lovesong to bring it out.

_‘So much that it hurts’_


End file.
